The present application relates generally to analysis of user reviews and, more particularly, to computer-implemented methods and systems for organizing such reviews into clusters and ranking the clusters so that the reviews may be more meaningfully analyzed.
An app is a computer program designed to run on a computer device or system, including, without limitation, mobile devices (such as smartphones and tablet computers), desktop computers, wearable computers, connected devices, etc. App stores, from which apps can be downloaded, allow app users to create and publicly share their reviews of apps. This allows users to praise app developers for effective new features, but it also allows users to post complaints on a public stage and to expose undesirable elements of apps.
Given the steady influx of review data flowing into app stores, app developers need to constantly monitor the incoming stream of user feedback. However, many apps get hundreds and even thousands of reviews a day, and it can be difficult for app developers to keep up with the issues raised by app users.